Un mal dia, la peor noche
by Alice.the.Rabbit
Summary: Tenia un novio amoroso no me podía quejar, estábamos felices hasta que descubro que no todo es color de rosa... pero quien iba a pensar que terminaría siendo secuestrada x... SesshxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de la gran Kumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 1

Todavía no puedo comprender como pudiste haberme abandonado, yo que te di todo mi amor y mi cuerpo pero lo tiraste a un lado. Quisiera poder odiarte pero mi corazón no me deja. Mi vida es un infierno desde que terminamos, los desayunos son vacíos, mi cama se siente fría hasta respirar me duele y me pregunto cómo comenzó todo.

Eso era al comienzo, pero ya nop, alguien pudo aliviar mi corazón que a pesar de no estar herido, me demostró que si existe el amor y todo comenzó con…

Nos encontrábamos en su departamento, él estaba muy intranquilo y a mí solo me quedaba observarlo caminar de un lado a otro, parecía preocupado x algo o x alguien pero no sabía cómo preguntarle.

Inuyasha - dije con una sonrisa a ver si se tranquilizaba

Kagome, ¿Qué quieres? – respondió con indiferencia

Te gustaría salir a ver una peli conmigo– creí que eso lo distraería un poco, estaba feliz xq lo amaba tanto y el a mi *o eso pensaba*

Ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a otro lado – dijo esquivándome

¿A dónde? – pregunte

A casa de Miroku – me dijo con frialdad como si me dijera que me alejara de su vida, que lo olvidara

Pero, ¿vendrás esta noche? – pregunte dudosa, ansiaba que me dijera que si

Está bien

Entonces te espero, me llamas cuando estés en camino

Ok – me dio un casto beso y se fue

Salí de su departamento después de arreglar algunas cosas para dirigirme al mío, quería caminar así que decidí dejar el coche no quedaba tan lejos, de todos modos estaba bien cuidado era uno de los mejores hoteles que pertenecían a la familia de Inuyasha, una de las corporaciones más grandes de hoteles en todo Japón.

Estaba tan encerrada en mis pensamientos, que no sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí, a pesar de que me sabia el camino de memoria a mi departamento no me di cuenta en que momento había cambiado de rumbo como x arte de magia, cuando me disponía a regresar me topé con una imagen desgarradora, no podía creerlo, Inuyasha y la odiosa de Kikyo besándose como si solo existieran ellos dos y nadie fuera a descubrirlos.

No sabía qué hacer si irme corriendo o golpearlos e insultarlo por lo que estaban haciendo, se notaba que ya tenían tiempo de estarse encontrando.

Mi reacción no fue muy rápida xq Inuyasha se percató de mi presencia y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Kagome, no es lo que tú crees, déjame explicarte – dijo como si yo no acabara de ver el beso de chupete que se dieron

Sí, eso es lo que siempre dicen - tenía la sangre hirviendo, como se atrevía a decir eso – te crees que soy estúpida y no sé lo que está pasando aquí, Inuyasha me fuiste infiel y eso no tiene explicación alguna

Ella, ella estaba parada ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para colmo no le bastaba con haberme hecho la vida imposible en la escuela, ahora quiere quitarme a mi novio, pues que se lo quede, al final él no vale nada.

En serio Kagome déjame explicarte – trató de caminar hacia mí pero yo retrocedí

No vuelvas a decir mi nombre y menos después de haber besado a aquella bruja – estaba asqueada yo le había dado todo, pero no, él quería más – no trates de buscarme y mucho menos llamarme.

El volvió a caminar hacia mí, yo no quería que me tocara ni k se me acercara, así que corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban. No sé cuánto corrí pero logre divisar un bar a lo lejos, así que me adentro en él, a lo mejor con unos buenos tragos lograba sacarme este dolor en el pecho que a pesar de no ser tan grande como creí que seria, él había formado parte de mi vida.

Me senté en el bar y le pedí al cantinero que me pusiera la bebida más fuerte de la casa, no quería llorar él no se merecía mis lágrimas y mucho menos si había estado con esa bruja. Me tome mi baso de un solo trago pensando en cómo mi vida se había venido abajo, volví a pedir otro trago y ahí fue cuando gire mi vista y lo vi, era alto, bien parecido, vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa gris que se acomodaba muy bien a su cuerpo, tenía el pelo plateado – que coincidencia, igualito al de Inuyasha, pero con más intensidad- estaba de espalda no le podía ver la cara, por una extraña razón me parecía conocido.

Me acerque sigilosamente para que no me descubriera, y ahí estaba, no podía creerlo lo que mis ojos veían, era el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, como era posible que me fijara en él, era el hermano de mi novio, no error de mi ex, y pensándolo bn k tenia de malo, Inuyasha me había engañado, no veo que daño hacia que yo lo observara detalladamente.

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miro con esos ojos color ámbar, su mirada siempre era fría, las pocas veces que nos habíamos encontrado, que no habían sido muchas, el casi nunca hablaba sino era con empresarios importantes, fuera de eso sus respuesta siempre eran "SI", "NO" O "NO SE" de eso no pasaba, pero no podía negarlo era lindo, pero lastimosamente era un mujeriego y en aquel entonces yo estaba con su hermano.

Mujer, ¿Dónde está mi hermano o es que te mando a ti a resolver sus problema?- ahora si podía morir satisfecha, su voz era profunda e imponente igual que su personalidad, pero jamás aceptaría que me hablara así.

Mi nombre es Kagome no mujer y no sé dónde está tu hermano ni me interesa – mentí si sabía dónde estaba y con quién pero no quería recordarlo - pero si te vas a encontrar con el aquí lo mejor es que me vaya – no quería verlo ya bastante daño me había hecho, no quería escuchar sus explicaciones estúpidas.

Mmm, x tu cara veo que ya te enteraste de sus encuentros - ¿Cómo? Él ya lo sabía – te demoraste mucho – ahora él también quería hacerme sentir mal o todo el mundo se había puesto en mi contra.

Si, ya me entere – le respondí con la cabeza en alto – así que con su permiso me retiro – que cólera como se atrevía él y su hermano a tratarme así, son unos desgraciados.

Cuando trate de voltearme, me tomo del brazo y me giro hacia él, sus ojos destellaban enojo ¿Por qué?

Mujer, a mí nadie me da la espalda y me deja hablando – pero quien se creía que era, él no era nadie para decirme que hacer

Ya te dije que mi nombre es K-A-G-O-M-E y no me imxta lo que haga la gente, yo me voy – trate de zafarme de su agarre pero cada vez me sostenía más duro. Me miro de arriba abajo detallando cada parte de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis pechos que a pesar de no ser muy grandes estaban muy formados y dejaban a la ilusión.

Supongo que tú servirás para pagar la deuda de mi hermano – de que estaba hablando, que pensaba hacerme.

Suéltame – dije, pero él no me hizo caso y empezó a caminar sin soltarme, llegamos a un auto último modelo un Ferrari negro.

Entra

No quiero

Entras o te meto a la fuerza – que podía hacer no quería aumentar más su ira, así que decidí entrar, ya vería después como librarme de este embrollo y así emprendimos el viaje.

No sabía a donde me llevaba pero no era en la ciudad, hacía rato que habíamos salido de los límites. Como podía ser posible que esto me estuviera pasando, 1ro mi novio me engaña, 2do me encuentro con su hermano y 3ro este me secuestra, esto parecía sacado de una película. Hasta hace poco mi vida era tranquila y de un día para otro todo se pone de cabeza.

Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a esa casa tan hermosa, tenía un modelo rustico unido con lo moderno, todo en una sola cosa, daba hacia la playa.

El parece que se dio cuenta de mi ensimismamiento, y me guio hasta la entrada.

Lo diseño mi padre antes de morir, lo dejo como legado a nosotros

Lo siento, no sabía nada de eso, Inuyasha nunca me conto mucho de su familia – me sentí mal por él, quería abrazarlo, no, en que estoy pensando él me ha arrastrado hasta aquí y se ha portado mal, no puedo flaquear ante el - tu padre tenía muy buen gusto, me hubiera gustado conocerlo y que me aconsejara ya que yo estudio diseño.

No lo sabía, me gustaría ver un día de estos tus trabajos

No tengo problema – que significaba esto, se está comportando agradable conmigo, será xq es sobre su padre, pero xq me hace feliz que me cuente de su vida, me siento más cercana a él.

Vamos a entrar, no creo que vayamos a dormir aquí afuera

Ohhh, si – que pena estaba tan concentrada en el que se me había olvidado entrar.

La casa era preciosa por dentro, estaba bien decorada habían hecho un excelente trabajo a pesar que se notaba que era de un hombre soltero. Estaba completamente maravillada con el buen acabado que tenía pero lo mejor de todo era la vista hacia la playa, parecía que el mar fuera a entra por el portal.

Estaba tan encantada en admirar la casa que se me olvido que venía con alguien más, que principalmente era mi "secuestrador", pero ¿dónde se abra metido?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Estaba tan encantada en admirar la casa que se me olvido que venía con alguien más, que principalmente era mi "secuestrador", pero ¿dónde se abra metido? Cuando me puse a recorrer la sala a ver si lo encontraba, veo una puerta corrediza que daba hacia la playa, la abrí cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido y que no se alarmara. La playa era preciosa, y la arena se sentía suave al tacto de mis pies, la brisa chocaba con mi cuerpo de una manera tan sutil que me hacía sentir como una hoja de papel que saldría volando pero el aroma a mar era exquisito, olía igual que él, es que todo en el parecía tan salvaje parecido a las olas que te arrastran con su movimiento.

De un momento a otro siento que me están vigilando, un escalofrió recorrer x mi cuerpo. Trato de buscar al promotor de esas sensaciones anhelando que sea ese hombre de porte imponente que de solo mirarte te arranca un suspiro y no me equivoca ahí estaba observándome desde la entrada, sentía como sus ojos me quisieran arrancar la ropa de un tirón, como si su boca quisiera hacerme suplicar hasta conseguir lo que se propone. Las piernas me fallan, parecía que mi cuerpo iba a desfallecer no podía mantener la mirada, así que disimuladamente cambia la vista de nuevo a playa a ver si mis alborotadas hormonas se tranquilizaban porque algo en mi entrepierna me decía que no todo estaba bien y era que mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritas porque el me tomara.

Me dispuse a dar media vuelta para regresar a la casa pero choque con algo que para mi parecer antes no estaba ahí, me quede esperando la caída que nunca llego, alguien me estaba aguantando x la cintura de una manera tan posesiva que de una sola abrí los ojos para enfrentar esos ojos ámbar que me gustaban tanto (No podía creer que me hubiera enamorado de él tan fácil cuando su hermano duro 2 años en lograr conquistarme). Nuestro mirada se habían conectado de una manera única como si nos conociéramos desde hace años (no habíamos conocido apenas hace 6 meses cuando su hermano me presento a su familia).

Logre componerme y fingí como que no había pasado nada, no podía darme el lujo de demostrarle tan fácilmente lo que había logrado en mí y mucho menos sin saber que sentía el por mí.

Deberías entrar está haciendo frio y podrías enfermarte

Está bien , no quiero preocuparte más de lo que estas – mi voz sonaba irónica, como podría el preocuparse x mi jajaja eso sería para reírse

Me da igual lo que pienses ahora tu eres mi invitada así que no puedo dejar que te pase nada

Ahh! Porque ahora soy tu invitada, me gusta como cambias los papeles – que hombre con más cara dura me toma a la fuerza y ahora me dice muy tranquilo que yo soy su invitada jajaja, él no me va a tomar x estúpida – entonces como estamos cambiando los papeles tu serás mi perrito, así que Sesh dame la patita

No te tomes atribuciones que nadie te ha dado – era ideas mías o parecía que tenía una venita afuera en su frente

No me tomo atribuciones sino que no me gusta que me tomen x una muñequita con la que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana

Entonces si no lo prefieres así puedo hacer que tú seas la que suplique x tenerme a su lado

Mmm, pero quien te crees que eres yo nunca pediría que un Taisho me acompañara ni si quiera al mismísimo infierno.

Ya lo veremos.

Me hizo señas para que lo siguiera y yo como buena niña que era lo seguí (al final termine contradiciéndome) subimos al segundo piso donde parecía que habían varios cuartos. Él se adentró en la 3ra habitación, yo lo seguí con la vista no quería caer en su trampa tan sencillamente.

Entra, no te voy a hacer nada ya te dije que tu seria la me terminaría suplicando

Voy a tomar tu palabra – entre pero sin acercarme mucho

Este será tu cuarto en lo que estamos aquí – se me queda mirando las piernas – mi cuarto es el que está al lado x si tienes miedo en la noche no me molestaría consolarte

Lo voy a tener en cuenta pero dudo tener que necesitar de tus servicios

Bueno de todos modos estaré ahí para lo que necesites. El cuarto tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar, cualquier cosa me dices o hablas con Jaken el viene solo en las mañanas para ordenar y ver que todo está en perfectas condiciones, así que el resto del día estaremos solos

Mmm, bueno entonces cualquier cosa te digo, así que si puede disculparme, quiero relajarme un rato que he tenido un día muy ajetreado.

Entonces te dejo

Salió como mismo entro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pero sus ojos parecían que tenían una chispa pero no le preste mucha atención.

Me dispuse a darme un baño, quien no intentaría desahogarse sus penas en ese baño tan lujoso y esas sales que tenían un aroma tan rico. El agua estaba perfecta, adentre todo mi cuerpo y deje mi mente divagar un rato, tenía mucho problemas que no sabía cómo resolver aunque no sé porque me molestaba tanto si lo único que no tenía solución era que no sabía cómo irme de esa casa.

Ya tenía mucho tiempo en el agua así que salí para ver que ropa me ponía, cuando abrí la puerta no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, él estaba en el cuarto poniendo una caja en la cama y yo con una simple toalla que supuestamente cubría lo necesario.

Estaba tan avergonzada que supuse que mi cara estaría del color de un tomate, me volteé y cuando le iba a pedir que se fuera sentí unos labios rozar mi cuello, sentí una descargar desde los pies hasta la cabeza, me aguanto x la cintura y comenzó a besar toda mi espalda y el cuello. Lo único que yo sabía hacer era suspirar.

Discúlpame es que no pode aguantar las ganas, es que ver una belleza de tal magnitud enciende todos mis sentidos

Aja – era lo único que yo sabía pronunciar no salía ninguna articulación de mi garganta pero que me estaba haciendo ese hombre a mí.

Todavía no comprendo como mi hermano pudo fijarse en otra teniendo una mujer tan perfecta a su lado.

Ya no podía aguantar más, en lo que yo menos quería pensar era en eso, en Inuyasha, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro, lo empuje lo más que pude no quería tener a nadie cerca y mucho menos a el que me confundía tanto. El solo pudo mirarme y salió de la habitación

Lo siento no quería que se volvieran abrir esas heridas pero es que te cómo te vi tan enérgica que creí que ya te sentía mejor

No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada pero ahora quiero estar sola, así que x favor retírate del cuarto

Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde buscarme

Me sentía pésimo, esas heridas que sabía que no habían desaparecido pero poque seguían resistiéndose a no dejar mi pobre corazón, será que nunca se calmarían. Y más frustrada me siento porque Sesshomaru solo trataba de hacerme sentir bien porque lo que estaba siento no se siento para nada mal, jajaja, engañarse seria de tontos y yo no soy de ese tipo seré un poco despistada pero tonta eso sí que no.

Llego la noche y ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando me deje vencer por el sueño pero tampoco las lágrimas habían dejado de salir así que supongo que el cansancio de tanto llorar me habrá dejado rendida. Al entrar los rayos de sol x la ventana me han dado directamente en los ojos, que lo único que pedía a gritos es que cerraran la puta ventana, cansada ya de remolonear, fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida y bajar a desayunar. Cuando salí del baño (aclaración esta vez cerré el cuarto con llave para evitar nuevos incidentes, no tiene nada de malo que espere un poquito más xD) busque en el guardarropa y encontré un falda negra que a pesar que creí que me iba a quedar ancha me quedo perfecta hacia resaltar mis caderas bien formadas, una blusa azul turquesa de extraples que también se ceñía muy bien a mi figura y unas sandalias azules par estar más cómoda ya que no me encontraba en la ciudad donde yo siempre andaba con tacones.

Baje las escaleras y lo primero que divise fue una gran desayuno servido en la mesa y como si me llamara mi estómago rugió, y para rematar el adonis estaba atrás mío

-Deberíamos sentarnos porque ya veo que alguien está pidiendo comida a gritos

-Es que como anoche no probé bocado, etto… pues entonces tengo hambre – parecía una niña chiquita hasta tenía un puchero que era el, mi niñero que me iba a consentir todos mis deseos y ansiedades.

-Pues entonces a comer preciosa, que tenemos un día muy ajetreado – me quede mirándolo dudosa ¿cómo que ajetreado? Pero no quería hacer preguntas ahora solo quería degustar mi delicioso desayuno

Al terminar vi como el mayordomo, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?, a si Jaken recogió nuestro platos, yo trate de hacer un esfuerzo y brindarle mi ayuda pero lo único que recibe de él fue una cara de reproche y desaprobación. Pero que se creían todos los hombres de esta familia.

Espero que les haya gustado y x favor dejen review para ver si les gusta o si consideran que tengo q mejorar algo


End file.
